Go Forth!
by SweetAngelXxX
Summary: Angels begin to fall, dragged down by sin, the number swells. While demons gather once again to cover the earth with darkness. Mankind, trapped on either side by warring deities, begin to side with either demons or angels. Sensing that the other was gathering its force. Two sides were created in the brewing of war, the Holy Order and the Black Chaos. Who will be the victor?


Author's Note:

Please note there is a lot of OCs involved in this, although characters like Panty and Stocking will be in this. Only in later chapters and on occasions. If this is not your thing please refrain from negative comments and reviews. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Episode One: Enter Daten City

Daten City, an unfortunate city clinging to the sacred threshold between heaven and hell.

It is a city of the damned and tainted, and yet a city of the hopeful and pure.

Tormented and rained down upon with ill-bearing ghosts, the dark matter of mortal souls. It is here where angels prove themselves worthy of redemption after falling, and here where demons prove themselves capable of inheriting and ruling the earth with their suffocating, crushing rules and laws.

Their paths cross, and often they do, the mortal become caught in the crossfire of the ancient battle of these two, and it is there that they choose to make their stand and tip the balance.

Some choose to abandon their sinful ways and aid the angel's noble struggle to protect the earth while others are seduced by power and control and fall into the devil's grasp.

More angels are falling victim to temptation than ever, and now more than ever are demons trying to tighten their clawed grip on the earth.

This is the story of Daten City! And, with every ending comes a new beginning...

* * *

On a little hill, not far from the outskirts of Daten City, lies a church. But, not just any mundane church, a church that houses angels that have strayed from their righteous paths and humans that cast aside sin and aid in straighten the fallen. Sitting on the marble front porch, tongue lolling out, a light pink sheep with a coat resembling a cotton ball stares up at the sky. As if waiting for something.

Suddenly a boom shook the ground and thunder roared. Lighting spilt the darkening sky and the clouds formed a twisted funnel, circling rapidly until the tip reached the ground in front of the church. Another rattle hit the hill as the funnel broke, exposing a hazy figure. The sheep bounced up and down in excitement, and the church's stained glass double doors swung open dramatically. Two girls rushed out, while a small crowd gathered behind the two. The crowd murmured with confusion as they watched.

"Cottenball? What is?" The first one asked, taking the sheep into her arms. Her long snowy curled hair flying around her face as the wind blew.

"Another fallen angel? This is the second one this week!" The second girl groaned under her breathe. Running a well-manicured hand through her light honey colored bangs. Obviously sounding disappointed and aggravated at the news.

The supposed fallen angel stood up, the dust swirling around the body. When the dust storm settled, a golden haired male with a pair of red tinted shades and an angelic white blazer looked around with his disgust or other emotions barely hidden. His eyes wandered around until they rested on the church, showing off crimson orbs. The two girls at the steps looked at each other with a look before the honey colored girl swung out her hand in greeting to the angel.

"Welcome to Daten City." She stated, tone firm and commanding with a slight smile.

The snow haired girl walked up to the angel, who narrowed his eyes at her extended hand and soft smile. "We're here to help." She assured kindly. The angel glared at her offering of friendship and trudged towards the church.

* * *

How was it? I personally feel that PASWG should have more fanfictions. Mainly because it is one of my favorite animes.

We will find out who the girls and angel are in the next chapter.

Please, Read & Review!

Until next time...

~Angel


End file.
